This invention relates to a material spreader and more particularly to a material spreader and bridge for spreading hardening material on a concrete surface or the like.
In industrial environments, it is ordinarily desirable to spread hardening materials over newly poured concrete floors to increase the life of the floor. The hardening materials may comprise quartz, mineral, metallic, etc. Originally, the hardening materials were hand cast over the concrete surface but such hand casting resulted in an uneven distribution of the hardening materials.
Attempts have been made to provide mechanical devices for spreading the hardening materials on a concrete floor but the prior art devices are generally cumbersome, expensive and difficult to maneuver. One type of prior art material spreader is manufactured by Allen Engineering Corporation, Paragoul, Ark. and generally comprises a pair of spaced-apart tracks having wheels on opposite ends thereof which are positioned on opposite sides of the concrete floor with the tracks extending over the floor. A spreader assembly is movably mounted on the tracks and is movable from one end of the tracks to the other to spread material on a concrete floor. A problem associated with devices of this type is that workmen have difficulty moving from one end of the tracks to the other when the spreader assembly is mounted on the tracks.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a material spreader and bridge which is lightweight, portable and versatile.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge which includes a substantially unobstructed bridge to permit workmen to position themselves thereon to perform finishing operations on the concrete floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge which is comprised of a plurality of boom sections mounted together in an end-to-end relationship.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including a bridge which is selectively vertically movably mounted on a pair of wheeled frames.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including a hopper assembly movably mounted on a bridge wherein the hopper assembly is easily removed from the bridge.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including wheeled end frames having a brake means mounted thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including a bridge extending between a pair of wheeled frames wherein at least one of the wheeled frames has an alternate pair of wheels mounted thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including means for preventing the bridging or clogging of the hardening materials within the hopper assembly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material spreader and bridge including means for insuring that the hardening material will be properly distributed on the concrete floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable material spreader and bridge including a hopper assembly mounted on a bridge which is moved from one end of the bridge to the other by an electric motor.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.